Unwanted attention
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: (Time travel) Stuck between a war, a clan full of suspicious sharingan users and two very interested Uchiha, can our pinkette find a way to get home without drawing unneeded attention? -MadaSakuIzu-


**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

* * *

Sakura Haruno.

_World renowned medic._

_Apprentice of the fifth Hokage._

_The next Slug sannin._

Was utterly and hopelessly confused.

She knew exactly what had happened.

She knew why as well.

But she still couldn't wrap her mind around it.

With a sigh, she eyed the dim room around her, her back straightening as she finished dressing in the kindly provided Kimono. Sure, it was grey and blue, but beggars can't be choosers, and her previous outfit was in no way wearable anymore.

Scowling at the red and white tattered outfit as if it had personally insulted her, Sakura kicked it further into the corner, her shoes and weapons thankfully still in usable condition.

There was no way she'd walk around this compound unarmed.

Uchiha could _not_ be trusted.

Her '_teammate'_ had proven that fact.

As she made her way out of her provided room and out into a hall, the pinkette kept her gaze locked forward, avoiding eye contact with everyone as she maintained an air of power and refinement.

Tsunade had taught her this little trick during her beginning days as her apprentice.

_If people view you as weak, they'll treat you that way. _

_If you want respect, demand it. _

_Earn it. _

_Show that you're worthy of their attention and time._

_Don't let __**anyone **__walk over you._

She could practically smell the tension radiating from these people, their nin were twitchy and prowling about, up and down the streets, from rooftop to rooftop.

And she knew exactly why.

They were on the verge of war with the Senju.

* * *

Sitting regally at the low table, Sakura kept her face passive as the two brother took their seats near her, Izuna's light flush and Madara's scowl telling her that, Yes, she was still her because of her idiotic teammate.

One her left sat Izuna Uchiha, younger brother of her sworn enemy and also one of the kindest men she'd ever had the privilege of knowing, his low ponytail and hair ruffled due to his early training session.

God, what she'd give to shake of this act and take up her kunai again.

He caught her eye and looked away quickly, his cheeks flushing brighter as he stuttered out a soft greeting.

On her right, Madara Uchiha sat tall, his large form only slightly taller than his younger brother, his long hair spiking out and trailing down his back.

Giving him a nod as he looked at her blankly, she slowly turned back to her breakfast, her insides freezing in fear under his gaze.

She never lost composure though.

She wouldn't.

Tsunade had taught her better than that.

* * *

She'd been trying to get away from them for a good three weeks by now, her wounds having healed and her hidden chakra reserves having replenished.

Hiding them was a constant fight.

But it meant her survival, so she could endure.

Her latest attempt had been to request to visit the nearest small village to search for her 'family'. She needed to get away from these people, needed to have privacy to find a way back to her own time.

She knew it was possible.

She couldn't give up hope.

She wouldn't be defeated that easily.

That request though, had gained her two unwanted companions, two thorns in her side that had jumped at the chance to escort her.

And here she was, two very large shadows following her every move as she tried to keep her act up, asking the civilians if they'd seen her 'mother and father', her teary eyes after each 'no' making her grate her teeth in annoyance.

She just wanted to be rid of these people, was that too much to ask?

As Izuna came to her side again, his large hand patting her back in comfort as she bit her bottom lip and leaned into his offered embrace. HE was so kind, why did he have to be born into a family like this?

She wouldn't have minded his attention so much if his entire clan wasn't filled with evil bastards.

The pinkette wouldn't deny having become attached to him, his kind words and happy grin having reminded her of home in the beginning. Now though, his flushed face told her that she was in trouble.

Uchiha weren't known for letting things go without a fight.

Madara may become an issue as well if his sudden need to escort her everywhere was hinting at anything.

Who'd have thought it, Naruto was going to get a good laugh over that certain fact when she found a way home.

Naruto…

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" She must have let her mask slip further than she'd thought if Izuna's expression was anything to go by.

"I'm fine Izuna-sama, thank you for your concern though, I appreciate it." She uttered softly before taking a deep breath and composing herself, preparing to go ask the next person and begin her act all over again.

"Izuna- To the east!" Madara suddenly stated, hastily gripping a kunai as he snapped to attention, his younger brother following suit as chakra flared dangerously in the distance.

The Senju…

Oh god no, she couldn't deal with this, what if the first Hokage was with them?!

"Sakura-San, please stay here, we'll deal with this and come back for you when it's safe." And with those words, the older and younger Uchiha sprinted off, their forms disappearing quickly as the sound of fighting filled the area.

Just great.

* * *

Too long…

They'd been gone for too long.

And the fighting was still going strong.

This wasn't good, Madara and Izuna were needed if she actually wanted a village to go back to!

Slipping out of the house someone had kindly provided shelter in, Sakura stalked through the empty street, her expression murderous as she weaved between houses and towards the faint sound of battle.

These two idiots were NOT going to destroy her future to satisfy their pride!

As she hit the edge of town, she saw the damage the group had caused.

The ground was scorched and split apart, rocks and hills were destroyed completely, nothing but rubble to state that they ever stood there.

The worst part though was the bodies, all Senju and all only identifiable by the clan symbol on their armour.

Sakura continued wearily stalking across the too open land, the sounds of a fight getting louder and louder the closer she got to the flaring chakra, more and more bodies appearing in her path as she followed the destruction.

This wasn't good.

There was too much blood.

Izuna and Madara weren't allowed to die without her say so!

AS the fighting figures came into view, Sakura took barely a second to assess the situation before deeming her presence needed.

Izuna was hurt badly, a sword having pierced his side, the blade still embedded in his flesh.

Madara was dangerously low on chakra, his shirt dangerously bloody, telling her that he was just as injured as his brother.

Add the multiple cuts and bruises, and the fact that at least 15 Senju still stood strong around them to the mix, and Sakura knew that she needed to step in.

Right now.

Cover be damned.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, her fierce look grew as she activated the seal on her forehead, her chakra flaring dangerously as it radiated from her body, her entire form glowing as she focused it into the needed points.

She needed to make this quick so she could tend to them.

Just as eyes turned her way, she was gone, her kimono clad form already behind the men as she began tearing through them, fists hitting the ground, hitting their bodies, anything she could reach.

Not even 3 minutes later she was done, the last bloody form hitting the ground as she let out a breath and turned back to her teammat-

To the Uchiha's.

Who were staring at her chakra cloaked form in awe and hunger respectively.

Damn it.

Pushing that troubling image away as she made her way back over to them, she ignored their sudden tensing and set to work, slapping the warning hands away and forcibly making their injured bodies relax so she could get her job done.

"Sakura-chan…that was…You're…" Izuna stuttered, gazing at her in awe as she healed his wounds, his being more serious than his brothers. "A goddess….Sakura-chan is a goddess!"

"Hn."

"Now Sakura-san, is it nice to respond to someone like that? I know you're busy, but my brother was just making an observation." Madara's deep voice came from her right as he lowered himself to the ground, his tense and suspicious form having relaxed the longer he watched her work.

Come to think of it, she hadn't heard any of the Uchiha in this time respond to anyone like that before.

'Huh, I wonder how it got into the family's vocabulary then?' She pondered, only to shake the thought off and focus on her job.

She'd find a way to ditch these two later on when she knew they'd survive.

Sakura didn't think she'd be able to get rid of them if she waited too long…


End file.
